The Bullied Girl
by 4everAloneButIDontCare
Summary: This is the first fanfic that I wrote. It's an AU with different POV. I read a lot of fanfic where Percy is rejected and Annabeth realizes what a great guy he really is and decides to hang out with him… Well, I decided to do a fanfic like that, except that Percy is the popular one and Annabeth is bullied. When Percy encouters Annabeth, he can't stop thinking about her.
1. Note on the fanfic

_**Note On The Bullied Girl**_

This is the first fanfic that I wrote. It's an AU with different POV. I read a lot of fanfic where Percy is rejected and Annabeth realizes what a great guy he really is and decides to hang out with him… Well, I decided to do a fanfic like that, except that Percy is the popular one and Annabeth is bullied.

Please, if you want to comment, give me advices, so I can write better next time. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 1: 3rd person POV

_**CHAPTER 1 : 3rd PERSON POV**_

Percy woke up with an excrutiating headache. He was still hangover from Leo's party. He got up from his bed and went to his tiny bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

He was horrible. His face was a translucid white instead of his normal gorgeous glow. His green eyes had red pouch under them. Plus, his black hair was untidy. Percy sighed and tried to look more presentable.

Percy was the star of his secundary school. Everyone knew him, no exception. His little gang, that was composed by him, Leo, Jason and Frank, practically ruled the school. Their favorite sport was soccer… and terrorizing people. The meanest of them was Jason. You did not want to cross him. Everyone was really afraid od him, except the gang. Percy understood Jason better than anyone else. He tried to look tough and not to care, because he was hurt so many times in his childhood. He lost his mother when he was seven. The loss was so painful for him and his father, it sepparated them.

Percy's father had left him when he was still a baby. His mom did anything so he could forget about his dad, but that did not stop Percy from thinking at night about the man that had walked away from his baby and his girlfriend.

Sally, Percy's mother had found another man, Paul. Together, they had had a girl named Emma. She had Sally's blue eyes and Paul's brown hair (what was left of it…).

Percy walked in the also tiny kitchen and started to make breakfast for himself. His mother went to work really early, and his stepfather had took Emma to the kindergarten, so Percy was alone. Today was the first day of school and the first day of his last year of secundary. Finally.


	3. Chapter 2: Percy's POV

_**Chapter 2 : Percy's POV**_

I arrived at the dinning table in front of the school where my budies and I usually hang up. Leo was already there. I jogged to him.

-Hey man, how are you doing? I asked.

-Hum, I'm still a little bit hangover, I think, he answered.

-Yeah, me too.

-You do realize that this is our last year here? I mean, next year, we aren't going to be in high school anymore.

-True.

Even if I was really happy to go to another place than this prison called secundary school, I didn't know what college I wanted to go to. My grades weren't that great, because of my ADHD, and there wasn't something I was good at. Leo wanted to be a DJ, because of his love for parties. Jason had decided that he would become an architect and Frank thought about being a teacher, as he liked kids a lot. As for me, I liked sports, like soccer or swimming, but I didn't want to be an athlete.

I was lost in my thoughts when Frank and Jason came to join us.

-Last night was so chill! Guys, I made out with like, three girls! Jason announced.

We all rolled our eyes. Jason believed that the more girls you kissed at a party, the more fun you had.

-Wich girls were stupid enough to kiss _you_? Leo joked.

-Well, some girls in sec four and… Piper! Jason said, proudly.

-Piper?! choked Leo.

-God, Jason, how did you convince Piper to… Percy aren't you mad? Frank anxiously asked.

Piper was the most beautiful and popular girl of the school, like I was the ''it boy''. Since we were both ''the king and the queen'', all the students matched us together. It was true hat Piper was a real beauty, she had long, straight, shiny brown hair, caramel skin… But what made her really pretty was her eyes. They were made of so many colors… I know that when I think about her like this, I look like I love her, but I really don't. We tried to date a little bit, but we finally both agreed that we weren't each other's type. Now, we're good friends, but that's it.

-No, kiss Piper as much as you want, I don't really care. I'm just surprised that she wanted to make out with the most popular heartbreaker, I answered, teasing him.

-Guys, what do you think about doing a party this Friday? A little one, just us plus the girls? proposed Leo.

-But we had one yesterday, protested Frank.

-Yesterday, it was a big one. And what's the problem? I'll even invite Hazel if you want.

Frank had a secret crush on Hazel for as long as I can remember. I think they'd be cute together, but the problem is that they're both shy. A lot.

-Why don't you invite her on a date? I asked, even if I already knew what the answer would be, as we always suggested him the idea.

-She'll never want to go out with me…

-You're a friend of the most known guy of all the students, how come you don't think she'll like you? Leo said.

And here we are…

-Well, exactly! I'm the friend, not the popular one! retaliated Frank.

-She won't want to go out with you just for your popularity, I know Hazel, I reasoned.

Frank didn't have a lot of confidence. He always thought that everyone was better than him.

As we walked to the school, I saw a girl drawing. She was alone at a table. I think she was using a chalk or another kind of art supply to draw an owl. It was beautiful.

-Boys, who's that girl? I don't remember seeing her here, I demanded.

-Um, her name's something like Elisabeth, responded Leo.

-Yeah, it's okay if you don't know her, she's someone reject from secundary four, Jason announced.

-Well, it looks like she's pretty good at drawing, Leo added.

I nodded. Her owl seemed so real. She had drew the feathers in a way that looked so realistic. Like if she felt watched, she looked up and our eyes met. I smiled at her. She looked down very fast.

-Perce, please don't tell me you're falling for her, begged Jason.

-Hey, Percy can like whoever he wants, Leo said, giving me a wink.

-Yeah, that's right, mumbled Frank.

As we entered the school, I was still thinking about the blond artist girl. She seemed sad. I wondered why a girl as talented, and I admit it, pretty, could be ''reject'', like Jason said.


End file.
